


The Play - Part 2

by NaughtyMsM (LadyGrayse)



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/NaughtyMsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part I've been promising folks on FB and Twitter.  Finally finished it.  Sorry, Richard.  Part One is just entitled "The Play".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Play - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah, sorry. I know I said I wasn't going to write anything else and use someone's real name, but woke up with this one and couldn't resist. Sorry, Richard, but well, you bring something dark and carnal out in me and this is what happens when it rears its naughty head. 
> 
> (Yes, this is another one based on something I dreamed. Like I said, HE does that to me.)

The original play had been a hit and the fans were clamoring for more. After long discussions with the cast and crew, the theatre had decided to record the play for release.

 

The cast had performed the play enough that they could do it in their sleep. For many, though, this would be their first time in front of a camera and they were a bit nervous, anxious to get it right. I was one of them.

 

We would be performing it on the same stage we had always used, but without an audience and with the cameras.

 

_'At least if I screw up, we can always reshoot the scenes.'_ I thought nervously to myself.

 

It was something of an open secret that Richard and I were seeing each other. Indeed, we'd been seeing each other since the incident with the table. We “read” each other well - well enough that a single glance could convey more than words ever could.

 

Now I was pacing in my dressing room, nervous as hell about the scene we were about to shoot. We had shot the table scene without any trouble, but the one coming up had the potential for all sorts of disaster.

 

For starters, the only people on the stage would be Richard and myself. The only props? A chair and a bed. I was supposed to be in the bed, asleep, so my costume consisted of only a knee-length gown. Granted, it was lined, but still...if the stage lighting wasn't just right, the camera would see more than I intended.

 

(WANNA SEE WHAT I MEAN ABOUT STAGE LIGHTING? GOOGLE “TOM HIDDLESTON CORIOLANUS” YOU'LL KNOW IT WHEN YOU SEE IT. ;) )

 

I was to pretend to be face-down asleep, too, for most of it. Not my favorite position, especially with a beau who had a nasty habit of tickling me when he found me in that position. That is how the scene would be when he came out - me, face down in the pillows, pretending to be asleep.

 

Richard was to come onto the stage, sit down in the chair and get undressed. Then, barefoot and in his boxers, he was to walk over to the bed, lie down, and kiss the back of my neck while gently rubbing my back, trying to wake me up. Nothing sexual about that, nope, not at all.

 

HOWEVER..........

 

Considering that that was the way he usually woke me up when he wanted to make love, it was going to be an interesting morning on the stage.....for both of us.

 

Now as I paced back and forth, he came in to check on me.

 

“It's going to be fine, love.” Richard said, holding me tight. “It's only about five minutes - surely you can go that long without freaking out.”

 

“That's easy for you to say!” I retorted. “You've been in front of the camera many times; I haven't.”

 

“Yes, but all you have to do, “ he continued to try and soothe my nerves, “is mostly just lay there on the bed. I'm the one with all the work.”

 

“Okay!” called the stage manager, sticking his head in the door. “I think we finally have everything set up. This will be the last shot before breaking for lunch, so if we can do it in one take, we can all take a nice two hour lunch today.”

 

“We'll be out in just a minute.” Richard told him.

 

Turning back to me, he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. “Come on, let's get this over with. I'll treat you to ice cream for dessert after lunch!”

 

Pulling the robe on over my skimpy costume, I took his hand and we walked to the stage.

 

Other than the stage manager, there was only the play's director and a couple of camera operators present. Everyone else had either already left for lunch or were in their dressing rooms rehearsing.

 

“You two ready?” called the director. “Good. Then, places please.”

 

Richard and I made our ways to opposite sides of the stage, waiting to make our separate entrances.

 

“Before we roll film, wanted to let you both know that we're going to have to shoot this at least twice, so we can get both camera views. So, yeah, don't go anywhere.” called the stage manager.

 

_'Well, shit!'_ I thought to myself.  _'Was really hoping I wouldn't have to lie here this exposed that long.'_

 

“Camera A is rolling!” called the director. “And...action!”

 

I walked out onto the stage, slipped off my robe, and left it draped on the chair. Walking quickly over to the bed, I stretched out across it on my stomach, laying my head on the pillows, and closing my eyes.

Getting still, I waited and then....

 

About thirty seconds later, I could hear Richard walk out and sit down. A few seconds more and I heard his shoes hit the floor and the sound of rustling clothes as he undressed. Then I felt the bed dip as he first sat, then lay down beside me.

 

Leaning over, he brushed my hair out of the way and nipped the back of my neck before he kissed me. He called my character's name as he gently ran his hands first down my back and then my sides, urging me to wake up. His mouth right next to my ear, he continued to kiss me and call my name. His hands, meanwhile, continued to gently stroke my back, but now journeyed so far as my hips and even dared to touch my behind (old habits die hard, I suppose).

 

Finally the director called out “Cut! Good work, you two. Now, that was the first camera. We'll be shooting with Camera B next. We'll give you a couple of minutes to get dressed, ok?”

 

He leaned down and gave me another quick kiss before getting up and leaving the stage. I decided it would be best if I just stayed exactly where I was for a second or two before I got up and put the robe back on.

 

A couple of minutes went by and then Richard called out that he was ready once more. Since all I'd had to do was pull the robe back on, I was by then bouncing on my toes, waiting for him.

 

Now, where Camera A had filmed our little scene from one side, Camera B would be filming what you would see if you looked down the bed from the head of it. The bed we were using was an old iron bed, one of those with skinny metal uprights on the headboard; Camera B basically had the view of the top of my head and Richard's face, but from a few feet away.

 

The director came backstage to talk to me. “Now, for this shot, I want you to respond to Richard, okay? Let him kiss you and call you a couple of times, but then 'wake up' and look up at him like you've just woke up, okay? We get that and we'll be done for the morning.”

 

I nodded my understanding. “Sounds good. I'm ready whenever you are.”

 

“Good.” The director turned to Richard. “You heard all that? Okay. You ready?”

 

As Richard nodded, the director turned to the camera operator and gave the signal.

 

“And we're rolling.”

 

I repeated my actions from the first time - draping the robe on the chair and stretching out on the bed face-down.

 

Again I heard Richard walk on the stage, sit down and remove his shoes. And again I heard him walk over to the bed and lay down beside me.

 

This time, though, as he leaned down, he bit harder before kissing my neck. And instead of gentle strokes, his hands were more insistent, staying more on my hips than on my back.

 

After he called my name a couple of more times, I pretended to “wake up” as instructed by the director. Raising my head, I craned my neck around to look up at him all sleepy-eyed.

 

I knew he was up to something the second I peered into those twinkling blue eyes. One hand came up to clasp my jaw as his lips soundly captured my own. “Good morning!” he said to me as the hand that wasn't holding my jaw dared to venture down to my waist and pull me close to him.

 

“And cut!” called the director. “That was good, you two. However, we're gonna have to shoot the Camera A angle again - didn't look right on the tape.”

 

And so, for a third time we performed this one little tiny scene. Richard got bolder with his strokes on my backside, daring this time to leave his right hand on my behind instead of my waist as his left held my jaw. And this time, during the kiss, his tongue dared to seek entrance to my mouth. This kiss left me somewhat breathless.

 

The director called “cut!” again and pronounced us done for the morning.

 

When I didn't move from the bed, the stage manager called out, asking if I was okay.

 

“I'm fine.” I say, lying thru my teeth. “I just have a cramp in my leg.”

 

I heard a short, low chuckle from Richard, whose eyes I dare not meet. Instead, I buried my face in the pillow in front of me, holding it to my face with both hands.

 

“A cramp?” called the stage manager.

 

“Yeah,” I lie some more, “in my left calf. Probably from staying in one place too long.”

 

“Oh, my! Is there anything I can do to help?” asked the manager.

 

“No, no!” Richard quickly interjected. “I can take care of it...and her.”

 

He reached down with both hands to rub my calf. Then he began to rub further up my leg, all the way to my thigh.

 

Leaning down, and evilly whispering, “Are you sure you have a cramp? I don't feel any knots on your leg.” his hand began to wander even further up my leg (and under my gown).

 

“Richard....” My voice an urgent, pleading whisper as I silent begged him to stop.

 

Quirking an eyebrow at me, he said, “Hmm....maybe it's not this leg, maybe it's the other one.”

 

And then he slid his hands up my right leg, not even trying to stop at the hem of my gown.

 

“Richard, _don't_.” I whispered urgently to him again, before burying my face again in the pillow to hide the blush creeping across my face.

 

Richard took a quick look around. Not seeing anyone looking our way, he slid a hand between my legs and stroked my panties with his fingers.

 

“ _Stop!_ ” I whispered, scandalized.

 

Chuckling again, he leaned down to my ear. “Why, darling, you're wet!”

 

Looking around and spotting the stage manager talking to the director and the camera operators, Richard straightened up, removing his fingers from where they had started tracing circles above my clit.

 

Calling out to the them, Richard said “You all go on ahead to lunch if you want. I'll take care of her leg cramp.”

 

The director called back, “Are you sure?”

 

“Oh yes, quite certain.” he replied smoothly. “Not a problem.”

 

“Well, okay then. We'll see you both later this afternoon! We'll probably start filming again around two.”

 

“Sounds fine. See you then!” Richard said brightly, eager to see them leave.

 

I hadn't budged from where I had buried my head.

 

As soon as they had all left, Richard leaned back down over me.

 

“Cramp, huh? Sure, you have a leg cramp.” he teased, his hands coming back underneath my gown, now tugging it up towards my waist.

 

“Richard, what are you doing??” I ask, starting to panic. “We're on the stage...”

 

He chuckled again. “Not like this is the first time, you know.” he teased.

 

Then he stretched his body across the back of mine, pushing his hips into my ass so I could feel how aroused he was.

 

“But....but...” I hedged, “what is someone comes back and catches us?”

 

I could feel him shrug. “Then they catch us. It's not like they don't all know we're seeing each other.”

 

As I nodded my head in agreement, I could feel him kissing down my back as his hands grasped my panties and pulled them down. He gently lifted first one ankle, then the other as he slid them off.

 

Then I heard him stand up, but only for a moment, then...

 

“On your hands and knees, woman!” His voice hoarse and commanding.

 

I couldn't help but giggle at that. “Woman?” I dared to question, even as I obeyed.

 

“Yes.... _my_ woman!” His voice, softer but full of want, as he pulled my body back to meet his.

 

A lusty chuckle from him now, as he entered me. “Even more wet now, love.”

 

His hands grasped my hips to keep me steady as he began to thrust, picking up the pace as he felt (and heard) me respond to him.

 

As I felt myself starting to come undone (his hands having already teased me during the filming - naughty man), I felt two strong arms wrap around my body, pulling me up close to him.

 

My head lolled on his shoulder as he placed love bites on mine, whispering obscenities between nips.

 

Finally, with a broken cry of “Richard!,” I came apart as he held me tight. Seconds later, so did he. We stayed upright only by sheer force of will, our bodies leaning on each other for support.

 

A few minutes later, our breath and hearts finally slowing, we pulled apart.

 

As he stood up and started to dress, I reached down and began tugging at the sheets on the bed.

 

“Um...what are you doing?” he asked, watching me curiously.

 

“Removing these from the bed.” I answered, beginning to wad them up into a big ball.

 

“Might I ask why?”

 

Ducking my head, “I'm not leaving these here for the prop department to find. Not considering what we just did on them. I'll drop them off in the laundry.”

 

Straightening up with the sheets in my arms, I wiggled my hips until my gown fell around my hips. Only Richard knew where my panties were (probably in his pocket by now).

 

“Come on!” I grinned at him. “I seem to recall someone saying he'd treat me to ice cream after lunch.”

 

“Oh, remembered that, did you?” He laughed, taking my hand in his and leading me off the stage.

 


End file.
